customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Superheroes Wiki
Welcome to Customsuperheroes The wiki about your made up superheroes that anyone can edit. articles since May 2009 NOTE TO CONTRIBUTORS: IF YOU HAVE A HERO/VILLAIN WITHOUT A PHOTO PLEASE USE File:No_Photo_Available.png FOR THEIR PAGE. THANK YOU --AtahiNuma 00:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) * Thursday, November 05, 2009 - Help needed! '''I need help to finish this site. If you come across this wiki, please contribute. I only have 2 contributors right now. Your efforts will be appreciated. --AtahiNuma 05:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) * Friday, November 13, 2009 - '''30 articles reached! '''We have reached 30 articles! As a promo, i've made the users quote templates! Go to Template:PEFL for PeanutFlipz and Template:MILO for Mind Lord! You can look at Template:ATNU for an example. * Friday, February 26, 2010 - '''4 Contributors are now editing this wiki, but we need more help! If you plan to visit this wiki often or if your just dropping by, please consider jotting down something about YOUR custom superhero! Thank You, from all of us here at ! --AtahiNuma 00:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) * Wednesday, March 24, 2010 - Progress report We now have more then doubled our numbers since last report. If anyone knows anyone that likes this sort of stuff don't hesitate to invite them to this site. Congrats to Inferno Pendragon for reaching over 100 articles personally. Also a big celebration for reaching over 200 articles. C ya round :] --Mind Lord 06:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Monday, May 24, 2010 - 7 heroes/villains needed till 200 man war can commence! --AtahiNuma 04:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * Tuesday, May 25, 2010 - 202 Characters have been created The 200 man war will be able to commence soon! Discussion will be held on 200 man war discussion page! * 300 articles reached! I would like to thank Inferno Pendragon for contributing 100 articles, Misery for contributing the 300th aricle, and all of those who have contributed to this wiki. --AtahiNuma 19:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Please see here for the Hero Page Template, which is just a rough template to follow for your characters. (You don't have to follow it if you don't want to.) Please Rate your artivles after you wright them. You can hind a list of rating templates here. buttonlabel=Generate Character default=Character Name Here If you feel like contributing regularly please don't forget to make yourself a category, which should simply be your username. Add any pages you create or are part creator of to this category, that way people can find your work easily if they enjoy it! Who is your favorite hero/villain on ? Volt Tecton Daran King Ji Tom Wect Yang Jin Li Kai Talpidax Survey}} How did you hear about ? A friend An invite Random searching on internet Advertisment on another site or forums Featured Article Mark Hunt was very young when he first learnt of his ability. He would become spontaneously invisible and visible again, like a flickering image on a T.V. screen. His parents, who were an upper-class family desperately hid Mark, preventing him from going to school and socialising with other people. When he started falling through walls and furniture, his parents became even more frantic to cover him up... ''Read on!'' the Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse Saga Category:Browse